Baby Girl
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake and Link's journey of raising their child. SnakexLink


# Baby Girl #  
"My baby girl," a brunet man whispered, holding his daughter for the first time ever.

"She's beautiful," his blond husband said, tired out because he just gave birth.

"Just like her Mama. Daddy loves you little one. I always will, so don't you forget it."

"Hfglub," the baby girl cooed.

"I love you Link. You've gifted me the two best things that will ever happen to me. You've given me yourself, and our little baby Roxanne. I promise I'll always take care of you baby girl," the brunet promised, a single tear falling from each tear duct.

"I love you too, Snake. You gave me our baby girl as well."

xXx (Three Weeks Later)

Snake walked into his house to hear crying and see a disaster area. Bottles were everywhere, diapers were strewn across the couch, and pacifiers of all different colors were covering most of the floor. He rushed to the nursery to see both his husband and his baby crying.

The brunet embraced his loves, "What's wrong babies?"

"S-S-Snake, I c-can't do this! She's been crying ever since you left the other day! I'm s-so fucking tired but I c-can't go to sleep because of Roxanne! I haven't eaten in a while, I h-haven't slept for two days straight, and I think I might just die if I don't bathe! My sister t-tried to help me, but she passed out over there," Link cried as he pointed to the direction of his fallen sibling.

Snake kissed his husband's blond hair, "I understand sweetie. I'm sorry I haven't been doing my part, so I'll make up for that tonight since I'm not at work and I don't have duty for the rest of the month. I'll wake Samus up and send her home. Go take a nice, relaxing bath, get something to eat, and go to sleep. I love you."

The blond kissed his husband and handed over their baby, "I love you too. Thank you baby, I know I shouldn't be complaining, but sometimes I hate that you're in the military and will be gone for a few days straight when you have duty."

"You have every right to complain. I hate it too, but that's what we're stuck with for now."

Link nodded his head and headed to his room for a new set of clothing. He walked into the bathroom and started a nice, warm and relaxing bath.

Snake kissed his daughter, who stopped crying as soon as she was in her father's arms, "Baby girl, why are you being bad for Mama? You gotta help Daddy out! I'm sorry Daddy hasn't been home for a few days, but I'll be here now. Let's go wake up your aunt."

Snake and Roxanne walked over to the limp body and shook it. After a few shakes, the blonde woman stirred.

"Nnnggg... Fuck off." she muttered, well aware of her surroundings.

"Sorry Sam, but I think you should go home now. I appreciate you helping Link with Roxanne, so thank you."

The woman sat up and wiped her eyes free of sleep. She stood up and put on her jacket.

"No problem. And do you have any idea why she wouldn't stop crying? We literally did everything, and the little butt munchie wouldn't stop! I feel bad for Link when he's on his own," she said as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"No clue. Trust me Sam, there's no way you can feel worse than I do when I leave him to take care of Roxanne himself. I feel like a terrible best friend to you for putting you in this, a terrible husband, and a terrible father," Snake admitted while kissing his daughter's red puffy cheeks.

"You're not Snake. You work to provide for your family, and even though it takes time away from being with them, it doesn't mean you're a terrible husband or father. And don't worry about being a bad friend, I'm being a good aunt, sister, and friend by helping Link when he needs it. I'll see you later, Doug is probably worried. I love that man, but I just had to have an overly worried man for a husband. Anyway, I love you and goodbye."

Samus pecked Roxanne's cheek and left the house, leaving the small family to their own. The brunet tried to set the now happy baby down so he could clean up the mess in the living room, but Roxanne started crying as soon as he placed her on the ground.

Snake picked up the infant again, "What's wrong baby girl? Daddy's just trying to clean up the mess for Mama."

Roxanne reached up to pat her father's shoulder, which was her way of saying, "Let's play, Daddy!"

Snake smiled and sat down on the ground. He laid the little baby down and lightly tickled her stomach, putting her in a fit of adorable baby laughter. He stopped his assault and flipped over to his back and pulled the baby on top of him.

"Hffgaw." she blubbered.

"I love you too, baby girl. Let's have a little chat, shall we? Why are you being so mean to Mama lately?"

"Because she doesn't like me," the tired voice of Link said as he walked in the room and started cleaning up the mess he and his sister made.

"What do you mean she doesn't like you?" Snake asked incredulously while sitting up.

"Simply that. She fucking hates me, why else would she cry whenever I hold her? Whenever I'm near her? When you're not here?"

"I don't know! But I do know that she loves you very much. I mean hell, if it weren't for you she wouldn't be here!"

"Whatever. I'm telling you, she doesn't fucking like me because she loves you. Figures that even my own baby would favor you over me, but I'm used to people liking you more."

Link finished cleaning the mess and walked off to his bedroom, clearly pissed off. Snake sat up and shook his head.

"Looks like we pissed Mama off and hurt his feelings. Let's go cheer him up, okay?"

Roxanne smiled her toothless smile, "Blubbaaaaa,"

The brunet laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

The two set off to the master bedroom and knocked on the door, only to receive no answer. Snake opened to door to see his husband hugging his legs, fighting even more tears.

The brunet walked over to his husband and sat down next to him, "Linky, please don't cry-"

"And why fucking not?! My own baby doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Link, that's not true. She just missed me is all, just like I missed you two. Roxanne, give Mama a kiss."

The baby was brought up to her mother and she pulled her little head up to pat her face against her mother's, counting as a kiss. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"See baby? She loves you a lot, she just wanted to see me is all. Now wipe those tears and give us a kiss."

The blond laughed and wiped his face free of tears. He pecked his baby's cheeks a billion time and then gave his husband a nice, long kiss on his lips.

"Link, if things keep going the way they are right now, we're gonna have to get Roxanne to sleep quick," the brunet said while sucking on Link's neck.

The blond smiled, "Nope. I'm too tired to do anything. She hasn't had her last bottle of the night, so after you give her that she should fall asleep shortly after. Maybe then I'll be rested enough to at least blow you."

"I'll take what I can get. See you in a little bit baby. Say goodbye to Mama!"

"Jaflub."

"Close enough."

xXx (Four Years Later)

"Daddy, no!" a little girl with brown hair and blonde highlights yelled.

"Roxanne, it's time for me to go! I don't go to school anymore!" the tall brunet said, failing at getting his daughter off of his leg.

"Daddy, I don't want you to leave!"

"Baby, I'll be here to pick you up when I get off of work. It's your first day of kindergarten baby girl, it'll be fun!"

"He's right Roxanne. Let Daddy go, he's going to be late. I promise Daddy will pick you up," her mother said, succeeding in getting the girl off her father.

"But Mama-!"

"No buts, Roxanne. Sweetie, I promise you it will be okay. I'll be here as soon as I get off of work. Give me and Mama a kiss, we have to go now." Snake said as he picked up his daughter.

Roxanne briefly pecked each of her parent's lips once and held onto her father tightly. Link chuckled as his husband looked to him for help. Not even a god would be able to separate this girl from her father.

"Promise you'll be here?" Roxanne asked.

"Pinky promise." Snake said while holding out one of his pinky fingers.

Roxanne reached back and interlocked her small pinky with her father's large one, kissing the end of her hand at the same time as Snake kissed his own.

"Time to go now. Bye baby girl!"

The couple hugged their daughter one last time before exiting the room. Link got in the passenger seat and turned to his husband.

"She really, really loves you. I mean, did you see how tight her grip was? That's tighter than you've ever held me, and you have a death grip on me."

"I love her as well. And she has the same grip you do on my neck when I make you cum. Baby, no grip is tighter than the one I have when I hold you."

"Do you always refer something to sex?"

Snake flashed his award winning smile, "You already know."

"Yes I do. And that grip was tighter, she gets it from you."

"That's my baby girl."

xXx (Five Years Later)

"GOD DAMMIT DAVE!" the voice of Link yelled.

'Here we go again,' ten-year-old Roxanne thought lazily. She'd grown used her parents fighting. Lately, they couldn't go through one night without fighting, and it was starting to become scary with how loud they got.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE DONE NOW?!" the voice of Snake yelled back.

'Mama, please stop making Daddy angry.' she thought.

Roxanne listened to her parents fight for a full on hour until she heard the front door open and close. She walked downstairs and listened through the door,

"Dave, you and I both know that this just isn't working out anymore."

"I know. So what now?"

"I'm thinking we should get separated." Link said sadly.

"I was thinking the same. We just need some space is all, maybe we can save our marriage after some time."

"It's settled then. I'll call my lawyer to get us a court date for a legal separation. Since we both bought this house, who stays in it?"

"I don't care as long as I get to keep my baby girl with me."

"Don't think I won't be seeing her. I am getting separated from you, not my child. I'll go pack some clothes for the rest of the week and go to Sam's. We'll look for apartments and I'll get the rest of my things when I find one."

"Alright."

The ex-couple walked inside and Link went to go pack some things. Once he finished, he went upstairs to Roxanne's room before leaving.

"Sweetie, give Mama a hug before I- What's wrong sweetie?"

Roxanne was sitting on her bed, crying. She overheard them talking about separating, and frankly she couldn't take it. Her parents not being together anymore was unimaginable.

"Y-you and Daddy are separating!"

"Well yes, but I promise you things will be okay. Daddy and I just need some time apart, and then we will see how things go. If we decide that we're better off without each other than we will get divorced, but you don't have to worry about that for a good long while. Give me a hug and kiss before I go."

Link crouched down to the ground and was overjoyed when his daughter ran into his open arms and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you Mama."

"I won't be gone forever sweetie. I don't know when you'll see me again, but it will be within two weeks. I love you very much baby girl, don't you forget it. Be good for Daddy, okay? If you want to talk to me, just ask Daddy to call me. I love you,"

"I love you too Mama. Be safe, and tell Auntie and Uncle Doug that I love them too."

xXx (Two Hours Later)

"Time for bed baby girl, you have school tomorrow." Snake said as he picked up his daughter.

The brunet carried his daughter to her room and tucked her in bed.

"Daddy, are you and Mama gonna get back together?"

Snake sighed and joined his daughter, "Most likely. We broke up a few times before we were married and got back together, but it's a little different this time around. I know you've heard us fighting lately, and I'm sorry for that. But until we decide on staying together or getting a divorce we're not going to live together. We won't be around each other a lot, we won't hug or kiss, we probably won't even talk a whole lot. I'm sorry to put you through this, but I want you to know we will always love you. Forever and ever we will love you, even after we're long gone. Go to sleep, you need rest. I love you baby girl."

xXx (Two Years Later)

A twelve-year-old girl was sitting at her desk, anxious. It was the last class on the last day of school, but that wasn't the main reason she was ready to leave. See, her parents had been separated for two years, and were getting together while she was in school to see if they were going to get back together or file for divorce.

"Calm down, Roxanne." her best friend of five years Ness said.

"Ness, you know to call me Rox or Roxxi. And I can't! You know my parents are deciding what to do today!" she said as she stole his red hat.

"Hey, give that back! And yeah, I know. I hope they get back together, it was fun when they were before. It's still kinda weird not seeing them together anymore."

"You're telling me."

"Roxanne, Ness, someone is here to pick you up! Ness, I gave him the okay to take you over there to their house for a little while." the sugary voice of their teacher, Mrs. Toadstool, rang.

"Yes! Bye Peach, we'll come visit you next year!"

"Later Auntie!" Ness called.

Roxanne and Ness ran out of the room and went to the office to see Roxanne's father with a giant smile.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl! I thought I'd get you two out of this hell a little early."

"Thanks Pops!" Ness said, hugging his best friend's father. Over the years Ness had grown close to Snake and began calling him Pops. Ness didn't have a father, so he was happy he was fortunate enough to find a father-like figure. He'd also grown to Link, and called him Ma in place of having no mother as well.

"No problem, son-I-never-had," the brunet joked.

Roxanne waited until they were in her father's car to question him. The second Snake closed the door to his black Honda Ridgeline truck, Roxanne pounced.

"Are you and Mama getting back together?!"

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask."

"C'mon Pops! We wanna know!"

"Alright, alright. Okay, Link and I met up for lunch today and we talked. He said he wasn't sure what to do, and I didn't either. We talked casually for a while and decided to go back to our dating stage."

"That's a good thing, right?" Roxanne asked.

Snake chuckled, "Yes baby girl, that's a good thing. Unlike most other people's, our dating stage was awesome. We have a date tonight, so I asked Peach if she'd watch you. Of course she said yes, so I want you to pack some clothes. We'll hang out at the house for a few hours and then I need to get ready and take you two to Ness's house."

The trio made their way to the house and played some video games. They played this one game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Roxanne noticed something.

"Ness, this kid looks like you!" she said while gesturing to a kid with a hat.

"Woah, cool! I'm in a video game!" the brunet boy cheered.

"Hey Daddy? This guy sorta looks like you," Roxanne said while pointing to the man with a tight outfit on.

"I don't see the resemblance. And I'd never wear something that damn tight."

"And this guy looks like Ma," Ness said while pointing to a man in green clothing.

"I do see the resemblance there. He looks kinda sexy... Well, I know what's happening next time Link and I have sex." Snake said, laughing at the kids.

"Ew! Daddy!"

"Aw c'mon Pops!"

"Oh hush up so I can kick your ass."

xXx (Next Day)

"How'd it go?!" Ness and Roxanne asked at the same time. Snake had literally just walked in the house and was being questioned.

"Damn, ever heard of hello? It went great, and we're taking Roxxi to a movie later."

"Daddy, you don't bring kids on a date."

"That's only if they aren't both of yours. You, on the other hand, were made by both of us, so it's okay. We gotta go baby girl, later Ness. Thanks Peach!" the brunet called to the blonde working in the garden.

"Anytime sweetie!" she called back.

Roxanne and Snake left the house and headed to their own. Once they were inside, Roxanne started asking more questions.

"Daddy, do you want to get back together with Mama?"

The adult sighed and motioned for his daughter to join him on the couch. She snuggled up against her father and felt him place a kiss on her fully brown hair.

"Baby girl, it's obvious I want to get back together with Mama, but we have to learn to get along again. I love him very much, but sometimes love alone isn't enough. It may take a while before we're ready to live as a married couple again."

"But why, Daddy? If you two love each other than that should be enough."

"But if we fight like we did before it won't be like it was before we fought. We hardly ever fought before, and that was a good thing. I couldn't wait to come home because I wanted to know how he was and because I missed him. I don't want to dread coming home from work."

"Ohh. What movie are we seeing?"

"Les Misérables."

"Dang, you really want Mama back if you're going to watch something like that."

"You know it baby girl."

xXx (Two Years Later)

"Roxanne Elizabeth! Get your ass down here now!" a short blond yelled.

"What?!" Roxanne screamed as she came downstairs.

"Why the hell did your teacher just give me a call saying you haven't been doing any of your work?"

"Because I haven't!"

"And why the fuck not?!" Link yelled, angered that his daughter was not doing what she should have.

"Because I don't want to!"

"I don't give a fuck if you want to or not! And you will not speak me in that tone again,"

"Or what?" Roxanne asked sarcastically.

"You know what, you're grounded. Give me your laptop, phone, and Kindle."

"No."

"Just because your father has been out to sea for the past year doesn't mean you can just tell me no! Give me your phone, laptop, and Kindle now." Link said, gritting his teeth.

"No, I don't want to. So take your ugly, fat self and go make dinner."

"Look little lady, I have done nothing to deserve the way you treat me-"

"Yes you have. You made Daddy leave, thus making me stuck with you."

"How the hell did I make your father leave? I'm not his commanding officer."

"So? Look, I'm done with you. I'm going back upstairs."

Roxanne made her way upstairs and left her mother to punch a hole in the wall. Link grabbed his keys and made his way to the gym. His personal trainer would certainly be surprised when they got to kickboxing...

xXx (Twenty Minutes Later)

"Damn Link! You took me out in forty-five seconds!" Link's strong, blue haired trainer said.

"Sorry Ike. My daughter pissed me off." Link said bitterly.

"Haven't seen Roxanne in a while. What did she do?"

"Okay, so I got a call from her teacher..."

xXx (Snake and Link's House)

"Baby girl! I'm home!" Snake called as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!"

Roxanne ran downstairs and jumped into her father's arms. She received a kiss to each of her cheeks and a tight hug.

"Where's your mother?" Snake asked.

"I dunno. Daddy, I thought you weren't coming back for two more months!"

"Jee, don't I feel loved. We came back early, and I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise you and your Mama. Go get dressed baby, you and I are going out to dinner."

xXx (Gym)

"... I haven't done anything to deserve this! A-and I don't have any help because Snake's b-been gone for a year!" Link cried into Ike's embrace.

"Ahh now I see it. Link, she misses her father, so she's taking it out on you. But that doesn't give her the right to be such an asshole to you. I know that if she was my daughter and she was treating you like that I'd get her ass in check the first time it happened. I think we should cut this session short and you should go talk to her. If you have any problems, you have my number. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Ike hugged his long-time friend and trainee and smiled. Link pecked his cheek and gathered his things.

"Thank you Ike. You don't know how much this helps me out."

"You're very welcome, Link. Oh, and what she said about you being fat and ugly was untrue. You're in excellent shape, I mean you look like you did in high school! And you've always been beautiful, and you've gotten even more beautiful over the years. She just said those things because she knows you're self-conscious."

Link blushed, "Thank you, Ike. You're still as sexy as before. I gotta go, see you later,"

xXx (Snake and Link's House)

"Roxanne!" Link called as he walked inside his house.

No answer.

"Ugh, I need a shower before I deal with her bullshit." he muttered.

xXx (Thirty Minutes Later)

Link was in his room brushing his hair until he got a call from his sister.

"Hello?"

"Link, the whole gang is coming over tonight. Be dressed in about ten minutes, because we're coming over for a well overdue visit. Zelda, Sheik, Ike, Marth, and Roy are all coming over. I think Doug and I will pick up Ness so Rox has someone to hang with. Talk to ya later, love you lots, bye!"

"God dammit! What the hell am I gonna wear?"

The blond decided on dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, black high top Converse, and the beautiful hooplets his husband had sent him for his birthday.

Knock, knock, knock!

Link rushed out to the living room and opened the door to see all of his friends and his sister smiling.

"Ma, come out here!" Ness called.

The blond walked outside with an eyebrow raised and was grabbed from behind by his sister, who blindfolded him.

"Sam, what the fuck-"

"Shush, little bro! Just hold my hand and walk with me."

Link grabbed his sister's hand and walked with her. Everyone followed behind with their cameras ready.

"Sam, where the hell are we going?"

"Right here. Say hello!"

Samus tore off the blindfold and the first thing Link saw was his husband, who he hadn't seen for a year, standing ten feet away.

"Snake!"

Link ran and jumped into his smiling husband's open arms. He wrapped his legs around his torso and cried into the crook of Snake's neck.

"You asshole! You didn't tell me you were coming back early!"

Snake laughed, "Sorry babe, I wanted to surprise you. I see you're wearing the earring I got you."

"Of course I am, they're beautiful! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too baby."

Snake leaned in and gave his husband a passionate kiss. Link wrapped his arms around the brunet's strong neck.

"Alright, quit swapping spit and let's go! We didn't buy late night tickets for Busch Gardens for nothing!" Ike called.

Link turned to his trainer, "You knew, didn't you!? When I get my hands on you..."

The bluenet chuckled, "Sorry Link! I had to keep the secret. I'll make up for it by letting you win kickboxing in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why not tomorrow?"

"Because you and I are going on vacation for two weeks. We're leaving Saturday." Snake said.

"Dammit babe, you know-"

"Yes, I know. You don't like when I spend money like this. Oh well, 'cause I did."

xXx (Four Hours Later)

"I'll be in there in a sec babe, I need to talk with Roxanne," Snake said.

The brunet made his way upstairs to his daughter's room to see her watching tv. He turned off the television and gave her the "you're in trouble" look.

"Daddy! I was watching that!"

"Roxanne Elizabeth, you are in so much trouble. Your mother told me what happened today, and frankly I'm pissed off. This isn't my sweet daughter, this is an asshole who disrespects her mother while I'm away. Mind telling me why you aren't doing your schoolwork?"

"Because it's too hard!"

"Then ask for help. Your mother is very smart, he'd help you out in an instant. So why have you not asked?"

"Because I want you to help me!"

"Roxanne, that's not a good enough excuse. You're grounded for two weeks. Now, why have you been disrespecting your mother who, mind you, has been singlehandedly taking care of you for the past year?"

"Because he tries to push me around! He's always telling me to do my chores or to go outside when all I want to do is be in my room!"

Snake sighed and sat next to his daughter on her bed, "Baby girl, you can't always just be in your room. You have responsibilities around the house that we expect you to take care of. You wouldn't be giving me this much trouble, so why are you giving Mama this much trouble?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I just don't know. It feels different with you. With Mama, it feels okay to be mean and disrespectful."

"That's because you know I'll get your ass in check, unlike your mother. Tomorrow you're apologizing and fixing the hole in the wall he made. I'll see you tomorrow baby girl, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay. I'm sorry Daddy, I shouldn't be so mean to Mama because I could be like Ness, who doesn't have a mom. I deserve my punishments and I won't do it again. I'll start doing my schoolwork and ask Mama for help when I need it."

Snake picked up his daughter's phone, laptop, and Kindle, "Damn right you will. Don't think you're getting out of trouble by kissing up to me. Goodnight baby girl."

xXx (Four Years Later)

"Babe, who the fuck is this?!" Snake called.

There was a young blond man at the door in a tuxedo, looking thoroughly terrified. Link rushed downstairs to the living room and smiled.

"Hey Lucas! Come inside, she'll be ready in a few minutes. Snake, this is Roxxi's prom date Lucas."

The brunet turned to the boy, "I'm a military man. Which means I know how to use a gun. Well."

"Stop it! He's a very nice boy! Lucas, don't worry about my husband, he's new to this."

"Mama, I'm ready!"

Roxanne walked downstairs looking absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless, shining red dress with a slit that showed her one of long legs. She had on three inch stiletto red, shiny, patent peep toe platform pump heels. She also had her hair dyed a bright blonde and was put up into a perfect bun with a single curly piece of hair surrounding her pretty face. Her makeup was simple, black mascara and eyeliner with red eyeliner on her upper lash line. Red lipstick and blush also accented her features. A thin, black choker-like necklace was worn around her neck, finishing off the look with a pair of red hoop earrings.

"Wow Roxanne, you look beautiful!" Lucas complimented in awe.

"Oh. HELL. No! There is no way in hell my baby girl is going out like that!" Snake protested.

"Daddy! I spent three hours getting ready!"

"Babe, she's fine. She's eighteen as well, which means we can't stop her. It's prom babe, let her go have fun. Like I said, Lucas is a nice boy. Get your panties out of your ass and wish your only daughter a good time!"

"Ugh, fine! C'mere baby girl,"

Roxanne hugged her father, "Baby girl, you smell good. What perfume is that?"

"Seductive Secrets."

"Oh FUCK n-"

"Daddy. It's just a perfume. I love you, and I'll be back by midnight."

"Alright. You look gorgeous baby girl, not that you don't any other time. I love you too sweetie, have a great time. Tell Ness I said hi if you see him."

"Will do, Daddy. Bye Mama, bye Daddy."

Roxanne and Lucas left the house, leaving Snake in his misery.

"What's wrong baby?" the blond asked.

"My baby girl is all grown up. Man, it feels like only yesterday I was holding her for the first time."

"Time flies, sweetie. She'll be fine, I promise." Link kissed his husband, "Don't stress so much."

"I can't, that's my baby girl."

xXx (Seven Years Later)

"Snake, cheer up, now! It's your daughter's wedding day!" Link scolded as he fixed his husband's bow tie.

"I can't! My baby really is all grown up now! I mean come on, I'm getting ready to give my baby girl away!"

The blond sighed, "Yes, I know. But she's marrying a man that's pretty much our son anyway, so it'll be fine. C'mon babe, I know you love him to bits and pieces."

"I do, but now he's getting ready to be my son-in-law."

"Link, it's time for you to take your place! Snake, get ready to walk her down the aisle." Samus called.

The blond kissed his husband for reassurance and went to take his spot in the wedding.

Snake walked out of the room to see his daughter waiting at the entrance with a big smile. He couldn't help but smile back as he took her arm in his.

"This is it baby girl, after this you're no longer mine, but Ness's. I always knew you'd marry him in the end."

"I wish you would've told me that at prom. Lucas is a nice guy and all, but it would have been much better if I went with Ness."

Snake chuckled and heard the wedding song, indicating it was time to walk his daughter down the aisle.

"It's time, baby girl."

The father and daughter made their way down the aisle with Roxanne fearless and Snake scared. His baby girl was getting married, for Christ's sake!

"Daddy, it's time to let go now." Roxanne reminded.

"Huh? Oh, my bad."

The brunet kissed his daughter and let her join Ness. He walked on to join his husband in the seats.

"It's been a while since we've been to a wedding," Link said quietly with tears flowing down his face.

"Yes it has. Say Link, wanna get our vows renewed? We haven't done that since our separation ended,"

"Let's not talk about that time of our lives. I think we should soon."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

Ness smiled as he lifted his bride's veil. He cupped her face gently in his hands and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, earning claps and cheers from everyone.

"That's my baby girl," Snake hollered.

xXx (One Hour Later)

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and her father to have their dance." Samus announced.

The brunet walked to the dance floor and held his hand out to his daughter, who accepted his hand and started their dance.

"Be ready for a lifetime full of trouble baby, because marriage ain't easy." Snake advised.

"I know Daddy, I've watched you and Mama over the years."

"God dammit baby girl, why'd you have to grow up so fast?"

"That's just the way life goes, Daddy. But I do know that I'll always be your baby girl, no matter how old I am."

"That's right. I love you baby girl." 


End file.
